but_i_dont_want_to_be_an_evil_overlordfandomcom-20200215-history
Aphel
The Evil Sovereign The Dungeon Keeper Aphel is infamous all across Zyreema as one of, if not the most powerful currently active Dungeon Keeper on the The World. Even being referred to as a "Dungeon Lord" instead of being a mere "Dungeon Keeper" by some. She is a feared adversary to not only the League of Good Nations but to other Dungeon Keepers as well. The greatest personification of all the values embodied by the Dark God she follows she is conqueror trough and trough and commands a number of Subordinate Dungeon Keepers (some of which have their own Subordinate Dungeon Keepers). Such is her power that she was granted command over one of the greatest monsters in The World: The Eldest Dragon. She was a former bitter rival to the Dungeon Keeper Mukrezar. Nowadays she is fighting several wars by proxy, directing her Subordinate Keepers at Galande and the Summus Empire. She herself has been suspiciously inactive for nearly a decade. Abilities and Skills There are few that can command as much fear and awe on Zyreema quite like Aphel. She has built her reputation on mountains of bodies and blood and there are few on Zyreema with the gall to even meet her eyes. She uses this fear as an unparalleled weapon against her enemies, often winning battles by simply hinting that she wants something and the rest of The World backing off, too scared to earn her ire. Aphel is a great leader of men, and gives of the kind of charisma that inspires any and all to follow in the conquerors footsteps trough even fire and flame. Most of her Minions do not follow her for the sake of earning coin, they follow her in the pursuit of the glory and the gift that is her attention and her, very rare, praise. On the other hand, beyond her skill in politics and her way with people, she also possesses Dungeon Keeper Magic of such a level that few can equal her on Zyreema. Possessing many Dungeon Hearts she has access to a mana pool beyond anything any Mortal is capable of achieving in several lifetimes, and her the efforts of the numerous cabals of warlocks working for her have presented her with a myriad of Dungeon Keeper Spells to be at her disposal - even the dreaded legendary destruction Magic: Armagedon. She is not a stranger to intrigue and deception either, although she uses this knowledge near exclusively to utterly shatter the plots of her enemies; she sees herself above these methods of the weak. Personality Aphel beams with a well deserved regal confidence and majesty. She believes herself to be a ruler of the highest class not by something "as flimsy as birthright or divine appointment" but by the fact that she possesses the traits needed to be a ruler. If anyone wishes to remove her from power they are more then welcome to try. She enjoys these challenges because, in her mind, by overcoming these would-be usurpers or wanna-be Heroes she proves and asserts her position as Dungeon Lord undisputed. She possesses a very strict criteria for good and bad qualities in people and holds herself to an incredibly high standard above anyone else (and, in turn, her Minions strive to follow her example). Whether or not some person who crosses her path possesses some quality she deems valuable or not tends to mean the difference between being allowed to bend ones knee to the ruler - or being trampled under foot. But while she is the "Dungeon Lord" Aphel also is a person like any other, though those closest to her have had a chance to bare witness to her less-then-majestic side. Aphel, like many other Dungeon Keepers, has an immense hate for eating chicken. Saying "it tastes like chicken" in her presence is a offence worthy of lashing and on one occasion she even ordered the entire Dungeon of a Subordinate Keeper be razed to the ground because he tried to pay his tithe in a large amount of poultry (unbeknownst to Aphel, this Keeper was planing on betraying her in the near future, earning her a viscous reputation for being able to see trough plots and schemes). The Kingdom of Aphel Aphel possesses a number of Dungeon Hearts and Dungeons, as well as commands a number Subordinate Keepers, each with their own domain. The combined might of all the forces at her disposal are so vast that even the League of Good Nations is not willing to commit to a lengthy campaign against her (as that would leave the rest of their defenses far too thin). Something else Aphel is famous for is enforcing "tithes" that need to be paid to her. Any Dungeon Keeper who crops up in a territory near one she controls or the territory of any of her Subordinate Keepers. Any who refuse or are unable to to pay a certain sum are immediately and mercilessly destroyed by her forces. The Caretaker of the Eldest Dragon Rivalry with Mukrezar Aphel was, for the vast majority of her career as a Dungeon Keeper, a bitter rival to the Dungeon Keeper Mukrezar. She loathed the man as, to date, she only ever managed to grasp the full scope of his mad plots after they had already transpired and Aphel realized she was made a fool of. The two had numerous altercations (and even a few temporary alliances) during the long time they simultaneously operated on Zyreema. Aphel, to this day, possesses an extreme hatred of apples due to the to Mukrezar (to his dying day) never getting her name right and always sending her a basket of apples to gloat each time he won or lost against her. History before becoming a Dungeon Keeper The daughter of a well off Fairy woman from a family of traders who eloped with a sailor form Zyreema after giving birth to their illegitimate child, the infant Aphel was taken into slavery along with her mother after their ship bound to Zyreema was attacked by a band of pirates (her father perishing in the attack). She was fortunate in a sense. Due to how rare Fairy slaves were in the Underworld both her and her mother were passed around as valuable merchandise. They miraculously remained together a few shot years before the inevitable happened and her mother (due to being less valuable as a sacrifice) was taken away and plunged into a black pool in as an offering to a Dark God first. But, in a stroke of fortune almost that seemed to say that there was something more Aphel was destined for, she was purchased by Zastros, who was at the time a high ranking minion of Lestra the Stone Queen, '''who had taken a fancy to her appearance and, seeing that she will become quite a beauty in ten years time, decided to use her as a servant till he could sate his desires. She grew up in the Zastros' shadow and was treated horribly, but the girl never lost her will. She used her position to claim more and more responsibility until every order the man made went trough her before it continued down the line. He did not see her as a threat. To him, she was just a tool to be used and discarded. It was around the time when he had seen the girl had grown up well enough that Jarlvick was felled by the alliance of Dungeon Keepers lead by Mukrezar. In the midst of the chaotic struggle that followed Zastros managed to claim one of Jarlvick's former Dungeon Hearts. After that he became drunk on power. He grew complacent and lazy and '''soon dumped all responsibilities to the girl, who had followed him and become his number two. Constantly indulging in pleasures of the flesh and fine drink that were offered to him, "a great Keeper", on a daily basis. Some ten years after that he finally outlived his usefulness - and the girl made her move. Claiming both his Dungeon Heart and the name '''Aphel '''she began the conquest which led her to the power she possesses at the present time. Category:Dungeon Keepers Category:Evil Category:NPC